


The One With The Couch

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Always Female Dean, Coming Untouched, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Scary Movies, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Cassie have a long list of films to finish before their vacation is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With The Couch

Never let it be said a simple horror film scared Deanna Winchester. 

Cassie had brought the DVD over with a bag full of candy and popcorn. Deanna had insisted they watch the film straight away. With her parents and brother away for the week, Dea was looking forward to having Cassie around every day. She would get to spend time with her best friend and just relax without nosy siblings hanging over their head. Dea and Cas have a bucket list of films is three pages long and only so much time off from school. 

Cas swings into the Winchesters living room like she belongs there. Deanna left the door unlocked and the pile of DVD resting precariously close to the edge of the new glass coffee table.

Bragging about her inability to ever be scared of horror movies Deanna pushes the DVD in. Cassie is already curled up on the couch. Her feet tucked adorably under herself and a blanket pulled over her slim shoulders like a cape. Dea kisses her cheek as she settles next to her best friend.

Twenty minutes into the film, she is convinced it is a waste of time. The characters are shallow and stereotypical and Dea is getting bored. Necking with Cas is only fun when the other girl responds to her but as it is, Cas is enthralled by the story playing on the screen. Dea slides her hand under the blanket, fingers running over her friend’s thigh. She feels the ruffled edge of Cassie skirt tickling her fingers. Cas spreads her legs a little wider, letting Dea touch the inside of her thigh. 

Five minutes later the film takes a surprising turn. The music sends chills up Dean’s spine and her heart racing. The killer popped up causing a gasp to tumble from her lips. She jumps, fingers tightening on Cas’s leg. Dea feels Cassie’s little huff of amusement by her ear. Lips press against her head in a soft kiss.

‘I’m not scared.’ She protests. Cassie squints at her, opening an arm for Dea to shuffle closer to her. She gladly falls against her friend, not because she was scared. No Dea doesn’t get scared at stupid horror films, but still, the strong sway of Cas’s body is too much to resist. 

The blankets falls over her shoulder with Cas’s left arm just as the killer grabs his second victim. Dean jumps, squeaking slightly, turning her face into Cas’s shoulder. She shuffles closer to the other girl, practically in her lap.

‘I thought you weren’t scared.’ Cassie whispers in her ear, voice low and gravely. It sends shivers down Dea’s spine for an entirely different reason. 

‘I was startled, it’s different.’ She protests. Cas huffs out another laugh, dangerously close to a giggle. Dea buries her head in Cassie’s chest grumbling to herself as her cold fingers sneak under the elder girls shirt, making her squirm. With a triumphant ha Dea turns back to the film. 

Half an hour later, there is a lot of popcorn on the floor and Dea is situated in Cas’s lap, eager mouth covering the other girl’s. The movie plays on as Dean grinds down onto Cas thigh, her shorts thrown onto the floor and her bare cunt pressed tight against Cassie’s jolting thigh. 

Cassie’s skirt is rucked up around her waist, her silky panties gliding over Dea’s thigh. Cas makes the most glorious noises. Her eyes are wide, almost black with lust. Her hands roam over Deanna’s shaking body, never settling for longer than a few moments. 

Cas’s fingers cup her breast, tweaking her nipples as her other hand guides Deanna’s hips in short thrusts. Flushed and breathless Dea comes, her hips rutting frantically against Cas’s leg. Cas follows after her, eyes clenched shut and shaking.

Dea jumps, ruining their post orgasm bliss and Cas laughs sleepily into her collar bone, lips mouthing over the hickey splattered skin. 

They never find out what happens in the end as they are both fast asleep as the credits roll over the screen.


End file.
